


Demigod Retrieval #3428

by knight_bus_of_doom



Category: Firefly, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Percy Jackson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_bus_of_doom/pseuds/knight_bus_of_doom
Summary: Annabeth has been going out on demigod retrievals for a while now. Usually, it's a pimply 13-year-old, maybe two. This one is... a little different.
Relationships: River Tam/Ramona Flowers, River Tam/Ramona Flowers/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Demigod Retrieval #3428

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LifeShouldBeAMusical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeShouldBeAMusical/gifts).



> Has anyone ever played the card game Slash? Well, I posited this relationship and won the round, and was coerced into writing it into a fic. 
> 
> For LifeShouldBeAMusical, who always gets the weirdest stories out of me.

"We're not sure what's going on, precisely," Chiron said, flipping through a report. "We've got a trail of violence, ending in an empty biker bar that our source assures us was full of bikers a few minutes previously."

"Why contact us, specifically?"

"Well, there were drachma all over the floor of the empty bar."

"I'll leave in the morning."

* * * * *

"Now, don't freak out or run away," Annabeth said, holding her hands out in appeasement. It had taken her a week to track them down, and she wasn't eager to do it again. "I'm here to... help explain some things."

"What things?" one of the two girls said. Her voice was a bit dreamy, and Annabeth automatically envisioned her in Aphrodite's cabin.

"Have either of you noticed anything... strange happening around you?"

"No," the one with bright pink hair said.

"You _can_ pull a hammer from midair," the dreamy-voiced girl--well, young woman--said. "And you can travel through certain people's psyches."

"I've told you, that's just what commuting is _like_ in New York."

Annabeth nodded blankly, noting what was being said in her head. She had the feeling that if she pulled out a notebook, they'd leave. "And you?"

"She's a sick ninja," the pink-haired one said.

"Ramona, it's krav maga, I've told you."

"And she's a little psychic."

Annabeth waited for the brunette to argue that one, but she simply shrugged and nodded.

"Alright," Annabeth said. "I'd like you to come with me. There's this camp, we can explain some things and train you to fight--"

"I could kill you in ten different ways right now. Incapacitate in thirty." Her voice didn't sound so dreamlike, now.

Annabeth must have bristled or looked frightened, because Ramona spoke up. "She's not threatening you. River's just saying we don't really need training."

River cocked her head in what was probably agreement.

"Well, we still need to explain some things."

"Can you explain them?" River asked.

"Yes, but Chiron would do it better."

Ramona and River looked at each other and then at Annabeth, who suddenly felt small and a bit warm.

"You'll do," River decided, and that was that.


End file.
